


With Friends Like These

by taterplots



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterplots/pseuds/taterplots





	1. Chapter 1

Gary massaged his temples, looking at the scrawled note on his hand. 

“Tell Alanna that is she’s intent on FUCKING all my friends, she could at least do it away from the palace.“

He couldn’t believe Jonathan was seriously making him do his. He was used to being the go between when they refused to speak to each other, but he hadn’t even know they were fighting! And bringing up ridiculous rumors was just childish, even for Jonathan. 

If he were lucky, Alanna would have already stormed off, like she usually did when Jonathan pissed her off badly enough. Then he could just send a letter, let her blow off steam until she was forced back to court. Gary would be able to honestly say he’d done as the king asked, and then wash his hands of the entire thing. 

A knock on the door caught his attention. Alanna leaned casually on the frame. Just his luck. 

“A page said you needed to speak with me?” She seemed entirely unconcerned. 

“Close the door, you might as well take a seat too.” Gary sighed and tossed the note on the desk. 

“I know this is ridiculous, and honestly it’s just rude for him to stoop so low as to bringing silly gossip into whatever it is that has the two of you at odds-“

He was cut off by a great gasping laugh from Alanna. She wasn’t mad? 

She leaned on the chair, trying to recover her breath. “All is a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think? I mean it’s not like I’m not fucking you too.”

Gary choked and turned an impressive pink. 

“Excuse me?- wait I don’t want to know”

“Oh come on Gary!” She tried to explain. 

“I said I didn’t want to know!” He interrupted, raising a hand to stop her. “You all are too wild for me. Get out of my office, go speak to the king, and for heavens sake, leave me out of it!” He shooed her, closing the door heavily behind her. 

He rubbed his eyes and poured himself a drink. This was not going to end well.


	2. 2

Jonathan was surprised to see the note dropped back on his desk. He was more surprised to see that it was not Gary returning it, but Alanna herself. 

She’d perched on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, looking dangerously even. 

“What the hell is this?”

Generally smooth and charismatic, Jonathan was at a loss. Caught off guard, he response was neither of these things. 

“Well it’s true!” It would have been a whine coming from anyone other than a king. 

“Is not!” She retorted. 

“Raoul?” He demanded 

“That’s one!”

“Numair?”

“Oh come off it, it’s Numair, he sleeps with everyone.”

“George!”

“That’s my husband you moron!”

She had him there. Still he pouted.

“And how does he feel about all this?” He spat, immediately regretting the words. 

She glared at him, face growing dark. “If you’re quite finished, I’ll leave before you call me a whore.”

She slammed the door behind her. Jonathan hadn’t been brave enough to meet her eye before she left.


	3. 3

He spent the rest of the afternoon moping around the gardens, avoiding everyone. He couldn’t well justify his behavior. 

He kicked petulantly at a loose stone the gardeners had missed. It skipped and skittered and came to a stop at George’s feet. 

Fuck. 

“Yer majesty” George greeted, unsettlingly unreadable. 

Jonathan hesitated. He didn’t think George would kill him, but this was Alanna they were talking about. The man was certainly capable. He’d probably get away with it too. 

“Did Alanna send you?” 

“Did you give her reason too?” George challenged. 

Jonathan dropped his head. “I was an utter ass.”

“So it was you that’s had her beatin the stuffin out of a practice dummy and tryin to hide the fact that she’s been cryin?” 

“Did she tell you what I said?” Jonathan asked, ashamed. 

“No, but I’ve got a pretty good idea” George said, holding up the note. 

Damn that light fingered man! How’d he’d gotten a hold of that cursed little piece of paper. 

“I had no right, it was stupid I admit.” He paused, “Doesn’t it at least bother you?”

George laughed in his face. It would have been insulting if it weren’t so utterly deserved. 

“People, especially at Court, have a rather narrow understandin of how a thing ought to be done. We just happen to prefer to make things a little more... interestin.”

Jonathan cocked an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I’m not one to kiss and tell.” George chuckled, “Watch how you treat my lass, woudn want anything to happen to you now.” He walked off, without looking back. 

Jonathan suppressed a shiver, and pondered this new information.


	4. 4

Thayet knew something was wrong. She was surprised that Alanna had accepted her invitation to take lunch. Her red rimmed eyes didn’t put the queen at ease. They’d settled on a picnic. She was rather too pregnant to ride comfortably, so they sat on the grass far enough from the castle to feel like they had some privacy. 

“Out with it” she said, buttering herself a piece of bread. Alanna huffed and protested, but it was too close to the surface to keep in. 

“Your husband is an ass”

Thayet laughed. “He has his moments,”  
She admitted. “What’s he done now?”

“You know how George and I like to... play?” Alanna alluded. 

“Yes, and I do so love to hear the stories.” Thayet smirked. In a world of stuffy aristocrats, it was fun to live vicariously through someone else now and again. It’s not that sex with Jonathan was bad, it was just...boring? He was sweet, enthusiastic, generous with his kisses even. Nothing improper of course. But sometimes she craved improper. Instead, he fucked her gently in the dark, always in the same position. 

She had been rebellious in her youth. Not that any men had gotten near her, but supervision amongst other girls had been...lax. So she liked to imagine herself in Alanna’s stories, the memories of past lovers fingers on her, in her. 

But now was not the time for such things. She sighed and turned her attention back to her friend. 

“He seems to have taken offense to it.” Alanna’s face darkened. “It’s as if he forgets that I had the room next to his for years while I was his squire. Suddenly he wants to lecture me on propriety!”

Thayet found it hard to believe Jonathan had ever had a wilder side.

“Did he imply-”

“He might as well have. I left before he could say anything more.” Alanna was crying now, and angry about it. “Why should I feel bad in all of this?” 

Thayet hushed her, and pulled her into a hug as well as she could from her bulky seated position. “Don’t you worry. I’ll speak to him. He’s a pigheaded prude, but he’s a good man under it all. Now let’s enjoy our picnic. You promised to tell me about the last time you were at the Swoop!”

Alanna brightened at that. It was good to have a friend like this.


	5. 5

“You owe Alanna an apology.”

Jonathan jumped, surprised. He hadn’t seen her by the window. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked softly. 

“For the way you treated one of my dearest friends? Absolutely. But I also know how it feels when it seems like everyone else is allowed to buck expectation but you’re held to them.”

“Jonathan dropped his head. 

“Come sit with me,” she said patting the bench beside her. He sat, pulling her into his arms. He sighed with relief when she leaned into him. 

“It’s hard being a noble. It’s hard to follow the rules and have your every movement watched. It’s harder still when you don’t quite fit. Worst is when it feels like your friends turn on you too.”

“We’re talking about Alanna again aren’t we?” He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was easier to talk this way, holding her close but not having to look her in the eye. “It’s just-“

“Hush.” She cut him off. “I know you weren’t. You were stupid and rude.”

“I was.” He admitted. 

“They’ve found what works for them. Don’t be an ass about it.” 

“I couldn’t do it. Knowing you were out there, taking other men as you pleased.”

Thayet hit him gently. “I said don’t be an ass about it. And that’s not how it works anyway.”

“Really?” His interest piqued, “And how do you know so much about it?”

Thayet found herself suddenly embarrassed. It was one thing to have Alanna share stories with her. It was something entirely different to relay it to her oh so proper husband. 

“Alanna knows how dull things can be here, so she tells me about...interesting things...she and George do...”

A blush bloomed across her face. She swore she could feel it even across her scalp. She jumped up, walking away from the bench, desperate to change the topic. 

Instead, she ended up babbling. “And it’s not like she’s cheating on George, they just like to invite people to... play with them. I mean really dear it’s not like we didn’t all experiment in our youth. They’ve just kind of kept it up...”

Jonathan couldn’t think straight. He’d become uncomfortably aroused during the conversation. Just what was his wife implying? 

His erection was obvious as he walked over her, pulling her as close as her belly would allow. 

“Thayet, did you like these stories?” He asked breathily, kissing the side of her neck. 

Her pulsed quickened. It was difficult to think with him doing this. She did like the stories, very much. 

“I...” she lost her train of thought as he loosened the ties on her dress. 

“Are there things you’d like to do that the Court would find scandalous?”

He pushed her dress down her shoulders. 

She took a deep breath trying to collect herself. 

“I’m still mad at you.”

Jonathan went to his knees, “as you should be my dear sweet lady. You can cast me away now. But please let me show you how wrong I was, and how dearly I want you to feel free of courtly expectations, at least here.” 

She had half a mind to turn him away. But the other half was far too needy. She wanted him, and the last bit of her mind even concerned about such things was fairly certain he’d really come around. 

“You’ll apologize?” She asked eyes fluttering as he kissed his way up her arms. 

“Sincerely and in person” he promised, helping her out of her dress. “But first...”


	6. 6

He eased her gently onto their bed, using his gift to lock the door, light the candles and bring up the fire. It was quick work to rid her of her small clothes, and soon she was entirely bare before him. 

He wanted nothing more than to free himself from his restrictive clothes, but this was not about him, so he left them for the time being. 

He marveled at her, beautiful and illuminated in the fire light. He swelled with pride as his eyes traced her pregnant belly, down over her shapely legs and pack up again to her face. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said, light as a whisper, his hands running up her thighs. “Do you want me to taste you?” He asked, dipping to her core. 

She gasped as he made contact, his tongue swirling around her clit. Jonathan shook his head to himself. Why had he never done this for her before? He really was an idiot. He’d always counted himself a generous lover, but with Thayet, he had been hesitant. Was it a sense decorum that had kept him from showering her in the pleasure she deserved? Or had he been worried that she would be shocked? 

Determined to make up for it, he ran his tongue around her opening, never quite entering her. His hands massaged her legs and her little moans and gasps set a fire inside him. 

He wanted to latch on to her clit, sucking and flicking until she couldn’t stand it anymore, but he refrained. This kind of apology demanded patience and build up. It would not do to rush. He left little kisses on his way up her body. She writhed so temptingly against him. “You are incredible. I don’t deserve you.” He kissed her sternum then moved to her sensitive breasts, teasing them gently, avoiding her erect nipples until she let out the tiniest gasp 

“Please” she begged. 

How could he resist? He took her left nipple into his mouth, and pinched the right softly. He was rewarded with a strangled cry. 

“I want to feel your skin against mine” she breathed. He would have given her anything. His shirt was cast aside in an instant, and then he was beside her once more. 

“Please, tell me what you want,” he pleaded. He ran his hands though her hair, massaging her scalp, feeling her melt into him. His hands wandered over her body, until they found their way back to her wetness. 

“Oh I want that” she gasped, as his fingers circled her again.

“Like this?” 

“More, more!”

He slid a finger into her, let out a growl as he felt her dripping down his finger. A thumb circled her clit. Once twice, then harder, then light as a feather. Her sounds were heavenly. 

Her blush returned, spreading down her breast as he whispered the things just the of her did to him. His cock throbbed. 

He teased her as long as he could hold out. Only when she begged, really begged, did he give in. 

Back to her swollen clit he went. He pinned her hips to the bed and reveled as she bucked and writhed under his ministrations. Her wetness dripped down his chin. 

“Please!” She gasped, “I need you Jon, Gods I want to feel you inside me!” 

He couldn’t suppress a growl. She’d never been so vocal. He kicked himself mentally again. Why has he wasted so much time? No matter, he would make up for all of it. 

Rid of his pants at last, he laid beside her, kissing her full on the mouth, letting her taste her own wetness. Then surprising her, he rolled so that she was astride him. She raised an eyebrow and smiled irresistibly, sighing sweetly as she ground against his length. 

He reached up and played with her breast as she enjoyed the new sensation. Oh how he wanted to thrust into her! Instead he rolled her soft flesh through his fingers, tugged at her nipples and luxuriated in her sounds. 

“Jon...”

“Mhmm?” He tried to concentrate as she slid her dripping slit across his length. 

“I need you to fuck me now please”

His eyes flew open and he felt his already pulsing member surge. She leaned forward just enough to give him a better angle, and then enveloped his cock in one smooth motion. 

She was so tight around him, wet and dripping. His hands slid to her hips and he tired desperately to fix the image of her riding him permanently into his brain. 

Thayet was becoming more confident with m demands. “Harder! Oh I love when you grip my hips!”

He hung on to her every word. And when she begged for more, he shifted her to her knees and entered her from behind. The sound she made was decidedly unladylike. 

Jonathan was close, too close for his liking. He wanted to feel her come apart underneath him. A sudden stroke of inspiration crossed him. 

Taking one finger, he wetted it, then brushed lightly over her puckered hole. 

“Oh!” She squeaked, but didn’t pull away. 

“Was this in your stories Thayet?” He asked. Unconsciously she pushed back against him. 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

She let out gasp as he sunk the first knuckle and tugged ever so slightly. 

“Do you want more?” He asked with quiet intensity. She made no response, but tried to grind back against him. 

“Guess not,” he said with feigned indifference as he pulled the finger out. 

“No!” 

“Then tell me what you want” Jonathan demanded, his voice darker now, rougher in his arousal. 

“I want more...”

“More what? I want to hear you say it”

“Jonathan please!”

“If you want it you have to say it.”

“I want you to...please, please I want your finger in my ass, please!” she managed at last. 

Somehow it sounded so much dirtier, so much sexier than he had expected. Her pussy twitched around his cock as she begged, dripping onto his balls. 

“Unf” He grunted, trying to maintain control. He went as far as the second knuckle this time, then added another finger and her breathing increased, her hips moving erratically. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” she chanted softly. “Ooh oh oh oh...” her arms gave out beneath her, leaving her ass sticking up even higher. Her body shook and clenched, his cock squelching as he kept fucking her through her orgasm. 

“Oh fuck” She grunted emphatically, sending him over the edge. He felt his cock swell. He pumped into her twice, and then pulled out, letting his seed spill across her exhausted, glistening body. 

“Did you cum on me?!” She panted, too tired to turn. 

“Is that alright?” He asked, suddenly concerned. Maybe that was too much all at once. 

A great shudder ran through her body, giving him a beautiful view of her clenching pussy. 

She rolled over, throwing her hands over her head and sighed. “I want to have sex like this every time!”

Her smile was beatific. Jonathan should have been entirely spent, but the look sent a shock straight to his cock. 

“As you wish”


	7. 7

He found her early the next day in the practice rooms. He winced at the state of the dummies. George hadn’t been exaggerating. Alanna tossed him a practice sword before he’d even realized she saw him. 

She had always been better with a sword. Having caught him off guard only made it more obvious. She was on him before he get properly get ahold of the thing. She attacked ruthlessly, never leaving an opening. He hardly had time to block, let alone create any sort of coherent strategy. 

She cut down unexpectedly on his left side. Flustered he stumbled, then tripped landing flat in his back. The wind was knocked clear out of his lungs. She planted her foot squarely on his chest, the dulled blade at his throat. She hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

“I’m sorry! I know that hardly covers it, but I am. Please don’t kill me.” He said, only mostly kidding about the last part. 

She cracked the barest of smiles, and offered him a hand up. “I like your wife too much to kill you.”

He gratefully took her hand. Once he was on his feet, she cuffed him soundly on the ear. He winced, but didn’t protest. 

“Ass.”

“It was wrong of me. I never should have said those things.” 

She didn’t respond. 

Awkwardly, he continued. “I know I’m hardly one to talk. It’s just-“

“You’ve turned into a prude.” She finished for him. “I forgive you. But poor Thayet.” She sighed dramatically, “to think...”

“What? Did she say something to you?” He blushed violently. 

“Girls talk,” she smirked, and sauntered away haughtily. 

“Alanna!” He cried after her, “It’s not like that... anymore...”

But she was already gone, leaving Jon bruised, body and ego alike.


End file.
